Obsesión fraternal
by Sonya-chan17
Summary: Yukina siempre ha ignorado que Hiei es su hermano. ¿Qué pasaría si se enamorase de él sin conocer el parentesco que les une? ¿Podría el amor convertirse en una obsesión? Fic descontinuado y en proceso de reedición.
1. Lo que siento por ti

**OBSESIÓN FRATERNAL. **

Sonya-chan17

**(Yukina POV)**

Me encontraba en el templo de Genkai. Estaba barriendo la entrada, recogiendo suavemente las hojas que habían caído durante la noche.

Deje mi tarea a medias en cuanto note una presencia. Sonreí. El estaba allí, había venido a verme de nuevo.

Cuantas veces lo habrá hecho? En cuantas ocasiones me habrá observado desde las ramas de los árboles creyendo que yo ignoraba que estaba ahí?

Oh, Hiei. Por que siempre me observas en secreto? Cuando serás capaz de confesarme tus sentimientos?

Si, porque yo se que me quieres. Me amas tanto como yo a ti.

A pesar de lo frió que eres con todo el mundo, a mi no has podido ocultármelo.

No fue muy difícil darme cuenta, realmente no sabes fingir.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.

Fue hace tres años, cuando todavía me encontraba cautiva en la mansión de ese horrible humano.

Cada vez que recuerdo los años que estuve recluida en aquella casa, no puedo evitar un escalofrío.

Sufrí tanto, tantos años privada de mi libertad, sufriendo torturas, palizas, insultos y humillaciones… obligada a satisfacer las ambiciones de aquel hombre tan vil.

Quería mis lágrimas, esas lágrimas que se convertían en hermosas perlas al deslizarse por mis mejillas…

Llegué a odiarle tanto… pero a quien quería engañar? A quien más odiaba por encima de todo era a mi misma. Me detestaba por ser tan débil. Por haber sido tan ingenua como para dejarme atrapar… en el fondo me lo tenía merecido.

Por haber sido tan estúpida… por intentar ser lo que no era…

Había huido de mi pueblo, con el fin de ir al mundo humano. Hasta ese momento yo había vivido en Hyoga, rodeada de otras koorime como yo.

Esas mujeres con las que vivía hacían verdadero honor a su nombre: mujeres de hielo.

Así es, una koorime debe ser totalmente ajena a cualquier tipo de sentimiento, no nos esta permitido amar. Vivíamos apartadas de todo ser, ya fuera humano o youkai, que pudiera albergar cualquier sentimiento de calidez.

Hasta tal extremo llegaba nuestra reclusión que llegábamos a asesinar a los hijos varones que habían nacido fruto de la relación de una koorime con un hombre. Como le sucedió a mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre, asesinado por aquellas crueles mujeres.

Por eso quise huir, quería conocer aquello de lo que tanto había oído hablar, quería conocer el amor.

Pero cuando logré escaparme fui capturada, privada de mi libertad, obligada a llorar y llorar sin poder detenerme. Llegó un momento en el que dejó de importarme todas las cosas que me hicieran. Los golpes ya no me dolían, los insultos ya no me afectaban… todo había dejado de tener sentido para mi.

Me había convertido en lo que tanto odiaba… una mujer de hielo.

Perdí todas las esperanzas de ser rescatada algún día e incluso intente suicidarme en varias ocasiones, pero mi poder regenerativo actuó contra mi y nunca pude lograrlo.

Me convencí de que los buenos sentimientos no existían. Como no iba a hacerlo con semejantes seres a mi alrededor? Con todos aquellos que lo único que querían era explotarme?

Fue entonces cuando me sacaron de mi celda. Querían que observara una pelea entre unos muchachos que venían a liberarme y los hermanos Toguro. Lo hacían para hundirme mas, querían que me sintiera culpable por la muerte de esos chicos, porque ahora que sabían que los golpes no me afectaban, se dedicaban a hundir mi espíritu.

No pude hacer otra cosa que compadecerles y odiarme mas a mi misma por haberme dejado atrapar. Habían arriesgado su vida por mi culpa e iban a morir, porque nunca podrían derrotarlos, eran demasiado poderosos.

Pero para mi sorpresa, aquello no ocurrió, consiguieron liberarme. Aunque fuiste tú, el que me arrebató de las garras de ese humano. Recuerdo claramente como le golpeaste, apartándole de mí. Que fue lo que le dijiste?

_- No voy a matarte. No dejare que Yukina se ensucie con tu muerte. _

Aun me pregunto por que dijiste aquello, acaso ya me amabas antes de conocerme?

Sí, porque yo se que me amas. Tal vez haya fingido no darme cuenta, pero lo se.

Volví a sonreír.

Cuantas veces había usado el mismo truco? El de fingir inocencia? Desde que tenía uso de razón me había funcionado. Mi apariencia frágil me ayudaba a ello. Pero en realidad, no tengo nada de inocente, he visto y sufrido demasiadas cosas.

Lo he hecho tantas veces… sobretodo, cuando estaba en presencia de Kuwabara. Pobre humano, de verdad le aprecio mucho, pero yo ya amo a otra persona. Por suerte, Kazuma nunca ha intentado propasarse, me trata como una muñeca que pudiera romperse en mil pedazos si llegara a tocarme.

En esas ocasiones agradezco profundamente mi apariencia tan delicada, tan pura. Será por esta misma pureza que aparento que el no se atreve a declararse?

Una vez le pregunté a Kurama por que Hiei tenia aquel carácter tan frío. Me dijo que había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida, se había visto obligado a matar, robar y traicionar para poder sobrevivir… sus manos estaban manchadas por la sangre de miles de personas.

Acaso temes que te rechace por la vida que has tenido?

No deberías hacerlo, pues yo también he sufrido mucho. No soy tan pura como aparento. Conozco lo que es el dolor, la ira, el miedo, el odio, la desesperación… yo también los he sufrido en mis carnes.

A veces pienso que estamos destinados a estar juntos, aun a pesar de que tu seas un youkai de fuego y yo una mujer de hielo, ambos tenemos muchas heridas que sanar.

Quiero curar todas tus heridas, ayudarte a olvidar todo tu odio. Y tú a cambio curarías las mías y me enseñarías lo que es el amor, se que estamos hechos para estar juntos.

Desde el primer momento noté que conmigo te comportabas diferente.

Realmente fuiste muy obvio Hiei. Te he descubierto muchas veces mirándome de reojo cuando crees que no te observo, te pones nervioso ante mi presencia, te sonrojas como un niño pequeño cuando te sonrío y te pones muy celoso cuando estoy cerca de Kuwabara… realmente eres muy obvio.

Por eso me pregunto muchas veces… a que esperas para decirme lo que sientes? Será por timidez? Por miedo al rechazo? Pues no temas mi youkai de fuego, yo lo haré por ti.

- Te confesare lo que siento Hiei – susurré dirigiendo mi mirada al árbol en el que estabas acomodado.

**Continuara...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Por favor no me matéis por la idea... bueno... al menos es original no n.nU? Pero no os preocupéis, las relaciones entre hermanos no son lo mío, así que el fic no va por ahí n.nU... jeje, nxn, mejor no digo nada mas o revelare toda la trama, pero os garantizo que esta será un fic... mmm... como decirlo?... "intenso" (sip, creo que es la palabra n.n)_

_Espero vuestras opiniones, este fic puede ser una historia larga o corta. En el caso de que fuera corta, el próximo capitulo seria el final, pero en el caso de que sea larga... ni yo misma se cuanto duraría... n.nUUuuu._

_Dejadme vuestra opinión por favor y si alguien tiene alguna idea para el fic su ayuda será bien recibida._

**_R… E… V… I… E… W… S… _**

**Sonya-chan17**


	2. Lo tengo decidido, me voy a declarar

**Capítulo 2.**

**(Yukina POV)**

Lo tengo decidido, le confesaré que le amo con todas mis fuerzas. Me siento tan feliz al pensar que por fin podremos estar juntos.

Pero todavía no es el momento, tengo que esperar la mejor ocasión.

Entré en el templo cuando terminé de barrer la entrada. Me dirigí a mi habitación y abrí mi armario. Allí estaba. Saqué con cuidado la delicada prenda, un hermoso kimono que yo misma había confeccionado.

Realmente es bonito, tiene un hermoso color azul marino que hace un perfecto contraste con mi cabello y un obi rojo, del mismo tono que mis ojos.

La verdad es que yo nunca he sido muy coqueta, prefiero llevar cosas sencillas, y nunca me he maquillado ni puesto adornos. Pero que demonios? Quiero estar radiante para ese día, que todos se queden embobados mirándome, sobretodo él, quiero que no pueda apartar sus ojos de mí.

Ya he decidido cuando se lo diré, lo haré este domingo, dentro de tres días. Ese día nos reuniremos en el templo de Genkai para festejar el compromiso de Yusuke y Keiko.

Si, por fin Yusuke había tenido el valor para declararse. Estoy muy feliz por ella, además… quien sabe, tal vez muy pronto yo también sea la prometida de hiei n/n

Me llevé las manos a la cara, estaba ruborizada, mi cara debía estar mas roja que un tomate.

Tengo tantos nervios… creo que no voy a poder dormir esta noche… no tengo miedo de su respuesta, pues estoy segura de que también me ama, pero aun así… ay, no puedo evitarlo…

En que momento pase de ser su amiga a estar enamorada de él?

La verdad es que no lo se… al principio creí que solo sentía cariño por mi. Todos se portaron muy bien conmigo cuando me liberaron de Tarukane y no me pareció raro que el también lo hiciera.

Pero luego… empecé a notar sus miradas llenas de ternura, su constante nerviosismo cuando yo estaba cerca, sus notables sonrojos… y de forma inconsciente, comencé a corresponder esos sentimientos.

Aunque claro, la verdad acabo revelándose ante mis ojos y me golpeó como un jarro de agua fría. Me había enamorado de Hiei.

Y entonces me encerré en mi misma, escondí esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi alma.

No podía hacerlo otra vez, no podía volver a caer en la misma trampa.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con los humanos y comprobando por mi misma que no todos eran tan malos, no podía volver a confiar en nadie.

Había logrado escapar de aquel infierno una vez, y aunque todavía tenía pesadillas en las que revivía todos los tormentos sufridos durante esos cinco años de encierro, en cierta manera había logrado superarlo.

Pero… si volvía a ocurrir… no creía que aquel milagro volviera a producirse… moriría, con toda seguridad.

Pasé tanto miedo… solo de pensar que estaría encerrada para siempre…

La muerte no era una escapatoria para mí. Si intentaba dejar de comer, me obligaban a alimentarme por la fuerza. Tampoco era capaz de usar mi propio poder demoníaco para quitarme la vida, aquellos conjuros me lo impedían. Las palizas nunca llegaron a matarme, pues como una koorime que soy, mi poder regenerativo curaba rápidamente mis heridas.

Además, siempre procuraban no golpearme en puntos vitales…

Esos monstruos… es una sensación terrible pensar que vas a pasar el resto de tu existencia encerrada entre cuatro paredes y siendo utilizada por seres horribles, creí volverme loca… llego un extremo en el que los mismos guardias que me vigilaban llegaron a temerme… durante un tiempo deje de ser yo misma… me convertí en un ser sin corazón, fría, inalterable, sin sentimientos… fui una mujer de hielo.

Solo la gema de mi madre, la que le entregan a todas las koorime al nacer, evito que perdiera la cordura.

Por eso me costó tanto aceptar lo que sentía por el. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme otra vez? merecía la pena exponerme de nuevo?

Esas eran las preguntas que me acompañaban a todos lados. Sola con mis dudas… y mis pesadillas…

Pero llegó el día en que lo vi todo claro.

Les habían enviado a una misión, en la que él salio muy mal parado.

Recuerdo el pánico que sentí al pensar que podía perder la vida. Emplee todo mi poder curativo en sanar sus heridas hasta el punto de sufrir un colapso por desprenderme de tanta energía. También recuerdo que llore. Si, llore. Me sorprendí mucho al ver mis lágrimas convertidas en perlas a mis pies. Hacia tanto que ni había llorado… no desde que me liberaron.

Entonces lo vi claro, le amaba. Con su cariño había logrado derretir el hielo que había rodeado mi corazón, se abrió paso entre todas mis dudas, logro que dejara de tener pesadillas… ahora sueño con el todas las noches.

Me tumbe en mi cama y mire al techo… ahora solo queda esperar.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

_--** Domingo **--_

**(Narradora POV)**

Mierda… se puede saber que hacia el allí? Como demonios se había dejado convencer por el kitsune para acudir a esa estúpida fiesta? Ni que a el le importara que ese baka de Yusuke se fuera a casar con esa onna escandalosa.

_- Recuerda que Yukina estará allí, y Kuwabara también._

Ok, eso era lo que le había convencido. Antes muerto que dejar que ese idota se le acercara.

Llegaron al templo, Kurama se veía muy agitado. Seguro que estaba nervioso por ver a esa loca del pelo azul.

- "Menudo gusto tiene el kitsune"- pensaba Hiei – "ha pasado de ser un mujeriego en su vida anterior a enamorarse como un tonto de esa niña entrometida".

Se subió a un árbol, que hubiera ido a la fiesta no significaba que tuviera que mezclarse con esos ningens, se reuniría con ellos a la hora del brindis y luego se largaría. Además, desde ahí tenia buena vista de todo (N/a: la fiesta la hacían en el jardín) y podía vigilar a ese idiota… como se acercara a Yukina… afilaría su katana en sus costillas…

**(Yukina POV)**

Por fin había llegado el día, se acercaba el momento de confesarle mis sentimientos a Hiei.

Me mire en el espejo.

Puedo decir sin riesgo a parecer creída que nunca he estado tan hermosa. El kimono se ajusta a mi cuerpo realzando mis curvas y el color hace un contraste perfecto con mis ojos y mi pelo. Me había maquillado ligeramente, un poco de brillo de labios y un poco de colorete, nada excesivo. Llevaba un hermoso moño que había adornado con algunas flores que crecían en el jardín, y por ultimo, unos preciosos pendientes que yo misma me había hecho adornaban mis orejas. Ventajas de ser una koorime…

Salí de mi habitación para recibir a los invitados. Ni que decir tiene que kuwabara se desmayo de la impresión al verme, y cuando se despertó se deshizo, en halagos hacia mi. Incluso Yusuke se había quedado embobado con la boca abierta, lo que puso muy celosa a Keiko, que no dudo en golpearle.

Pero a quien realmente deseaba ver era a kurama, porque vendría con el.

Empecé a servir a los invitados. Todo el mundo me decía que estaba muy bonita, incluso la maestra Genkai me lo dijo, lo que ya es decir.

Estaba empezando a impacientarme. Y si no venían? habría sido inútil arreglarme tanto?

Casi me lance a la puerta al oír que tocaban. La abrí inmediatamente para encontrarme con la solitaria figura de kurama.

- Yukina… - susurro el mirándome de arriba abajo anonadado.

Vaya… eso me hizo aumentar mi autoestima. No se logra dejar sin aliento al legendario Youko Kurama todos los días.

- Bienvenido kurama-kun – le dije con una sonrisa – no ha venido Hiei-kun a la fiesta?

- Eh?... d-disculpa, que decías? – estaba un poco sonrojado, al parecer se había dado cuenta de cómo me había estado observando. No pude evitar reír suavemente, haciéndole sonrojar al extremo.

- Que si Hiei-kun ha venido contigo – le repetí procurando que mi voz no delatara mi anhelo. Y si no había venido?

- Hiei? – pregunto un poco perdido, me parece que aun seguía mirándome – ah, si que ha venido – respondió rápidamente. Estaba un poco turbado.

- Y dónde esta? – le pregunte haciéndole pasar.

- Ya le conoces… se habrá subido a un árbol, seguramente se acercara a la hora del brindis.

- … - no conteste, me había desilusionado un poco que no fuera a estar presente en la fiesta. Y yo que quería que probara mi comida… pero no hay problema, cuando baje para brindar le pediré un momento a solas. Le diré lo que siento… nos besaremos n/n… y después les diremos a todos que somos pareja.

- Te encuentras bien yukina? – me pregunto kurama. Di un pequeño respingo, ay… me había puesto a fantasear otra vez… - estas un poco roja – parecía un poco preocupado.

- No pasa nada kurama-kun, es que tengo un poco de calor – mi respuesta le dejo satisfecho, no pregunto mas.

Llegamos al jardín y nos reunimos con los demás. Kurama se olvido completamente de mi en cuanto vio a Botan. Otro que era demasiado obvio, pero por suerte botan le corresponde, aunque el no lo sabe todavía.

Kazuma, al verme sola, se ofreció inmediatamente a hacerme compañía. De verdad que lo siento mucho por el, se que se llevara un gran disgusto, pero por una vez en mi vida debo ser un poco egoísta. Ya es suficiente de seguir dándole falsas esperanzas, yo también merezco ser feliz. Se que con el tiempo lograra olvidarme, encontrara a alguien que le ame de verdad.

Me senté en un asiento libre mientras conversaba con él, deseando en mi interior que llegara el momento del brindis.

**Continuará…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Que tal os ha parecido el capitulo? va poniéndose interesante eh n.n?_

_Procurare actualizar pronto, curiosamente este fic me inspira, no me cuesta mucho escribirlo (al menos por ahora n.nU). Para los lectores que lean mi fic de "misión imposible" os pido paciencia, estoy un poco bloqueada, pero ya tengo escrito un trozo del quinto capitulo (ojala la inspiración llame a mi puerta T.T)._

_**Contestación de reviews:**_

_**Ikari Minamino:** lo sieeento TTOTT! se que debes estar impaciente por leer el quinto capitulo de mi otro fic, pero me he quedado en blanco TTTOTTT. Intentare desbloquearme pronto. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu lindo review n.n, me das muchos ánimos. Cuanto tenga el tercer capitulo de este (por ahora tengo un trocito) te lo enviare n.n, ya sabes que tu opinion significa mucho para mi n.n_

_**KidCat :** Vaya, me alegro de que la historia te guste, la verdad es que estaba un poco insegura, no sabia si publicarla o no. Hasta ahora, que yo sepa, nadie había publicado un fic en el que yukina se enamorara de hiei, y temía que no gustara la idea. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no es asi n.n, muchas gracias por tu opinión nOn!_

_**Nino-san:** Bueno... tengo que agradecerte mucho tus reviews, nunca había recibido un halago tan grande (fic de hiei aprende a jugar). La verdad, me emociono muchísimo que incluyeras mi fic en tu profile recomendándolo (incluso llore un poquito T.T... pero no mucho ¬/¬U... ) fue un gran detalle n.n! muchas gracias n.n_

_Me fije en los fics que escribías, pero por desgracia no conozco las series (hasta ese momento nunca las había oído ñ.ñuu...) asi que no he podido comentártelas, pero te garantizo que si algún día escribes un fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, o de shaman king, o de Ranma, etc... (para mas información consultar mi profile n.nUu...) yo seré una de tus lectoras n.n_

_Ah, otra cosa... agradezco tu idea, la verdad es que pienso llevarla a cabo n.n, pero mas adelante nwn..._

_Por ultimo, quería decirte que tus reviews son graciosísimos n.n, me encanta tu ayudante Ko n.n, la verdad es que me divierto mucho con tus comentarios. Espero que te guste el capitulo nn!_

_**Hiei-chan:** Jeje, gracias por tus ánimos, me alegra que te guste la historia n.n, al final he decidido que este sea un fic largo, así que no te preocupes, aun quedan muchas cosas por ver nn. Eso si, te aseguro que el fic se hará mas interesante capitulo a capitulo n.n_

_**R… E… V… I… E… W… S…**_

**Sonya-chan17**


	3. Necesito hablar a solas contigo

**Capitulo 3. **

**(Narradora POV) **

Cuando la vio, estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol.

ESA ERA SU HERMANA?

Como había hecho…? Desde cuando ella…?

DE DONDE HABIA SACADO ESE CUERPO?

Estaba… preciosa… realmente preciosa…

Llevaba un kimono muy bonito, seguramente lo acababa de estrenar. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y adornado con algunas flores, que todavía le daban más belleza a su rostro.

Hiei la miro tiernamente, era increíble que una criatura tan hermosa pudiera ser su hermana. Tan pura, tan frágil, tan inocente… totalmente opuesta a él.

Sintió la renovada necesidad de protegerla, de defenderla de todos los males que pudieran acecharla. Era tan delicada… no soportaría que le hicieran daño… daría su vida por ella sin dudarlo.

Tal vez nunca le diría que eran hermanos, eso solo a pondría en peligro, además… estaba ese temor que siempre había tenido.

Ella era tan buena… y el un asesino. Si se lo dijera, y le tuviera miedo o le rechazara… no podría soportarlo…

Lo tenía decidido, nunca se lo diría, la protegería en secreto como siempre había hecho: oculto… desde las sombras…

Observo como se sentaba en un asiento libre. Frunció el ceño.

Ahí estaba ese engendro otra vez, babeando como un idiota detrás de ella. Una ira enorme le recorrió las venas. Ese baka… no merecía ni respirar su mismo aire, iba a matarlo.

Bajo del árbol de un salto e interrumpió a la pareja.

- Hola Kuwaidiota – le saludo con una sonrisa cínica.

- A quien llamas idiota enano? – el pelinaranja se enfureció en seguida, como siempre. Bueno, al menos había logrado que se olvidara de Yukina, si había algo que lograra distraerlo aparte de ella, eran los insultos de Hiei.

- Hay otro idiota por aquí acaso? – le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, le encantaba insultar a kuwabara.

- Te vas a enterar enano! – exclamo acercándose a Hiei con intenciones de golpearle. Esto iba a ser divertido.

**(Yukina POV) **

Esta aquí, al final ha venido. Seguro que debía estar celoso porque estaba hablando con Kazuma. Sentí una gran calidez cuando le vi. Te quiero tanto hiei…

Empezaron a insultarse, esto no esta bien… debo detener la pelea… necesito hablar un momento a solas con Hiei.

- Que alegría que hayas venido Hiei-kun – me interpuse rápidamente entre Kazuma y el, evitando que empezaran a golpearse. Le dirigí mi más dulce sonrisa. Se sonrojo muchísimo, eso era una buena señal – quieres tomar algo?

- Ehhh… y-yo… - no le salían las palabras, era tan lindo cuando estaba nervioso – c-claro… - terminó de decir sin mirarme a los ojos, estaba realmente sonrosado.

- Ven, las bebidas están en esa mesa –no lo pensé dos veces y le cogí del brazo, creo que se sorprendió un poco por mi acción, pues noté que dio un respingo pero no dijo nada y tampoco intento soltarse – acompáñame por favor – le volví a sonreír, aunque el evitaba mirarme. Podía notar perfectamente como temblaba.

**(Narradora POV) **

Se dirigieron a la mesa de las bebidas ignorando completamente a Kuwabara, que se quedo completamente solo y maldiciendo entre dientes.

Llegaron a la mesa y Yukina le soltó, para el alivio de Hiei. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que la tenia cerca se ponía a temblar… no se creía digno de tocarla.

- Hiei-kun – dijo ella – puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo?

Se quedo petrificado. Ella quería hablar a solas con el? Se habría enterado de…?

NO, no podía ser! Y si lo sabia?

- Hn – le estaban corroyendo los nervios, así que recurrió a su respuesta mas típica – sobre que quieres hablar?

- Ehhhh… es que no puedo decírtelo aquí delante de todos – le contesto tímidamente con un sonrojo, estaba tan nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer que temía desmayarse de los nervios antes de haberse declarado – solo será un momento – le dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia un lugar apartado y rogando interiormente que la siguiera.

Hiei se quedo estático viendo como ella se alejaba. Su instinto le decía que lo mejor era salir corriendo de allí, pues sospechaba que lo que ella iba a decirle tenía mucho que ver con parentesco.

Tenía un dilema. O la seguía y se exponía a un posible (y según él, casi seguro) rechazo o salía huyendo como un cobarde. No le agradaba ninguna de las dos.

Detestaba tener que salir huyendo, además, luego tendría que enfrentarse a la humillación y no podría volver a acercarse a ella. Y por otro lado… también cabía la posibilidad de que ella no le rechazara… verdad? o de que quisiera hablarle de otra cosa…

Sacudió la cabeza insultándose a si mismo por hacerse ilusiones, claro que iba a hablarle de eso. Pudo percibir su tono de nerviosismo cuando ella le pidió estar un momento a solas, por que razón si no iba a estar nerviosa?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al toparse con la mirada de Yukina, quien se había girado para ver si hiei la seguía.

- Por favor… - le pidió ella con expresión suplicante.

Esto desarmo completamente a hiei, como podía negarse a ese ruego?

- Hn, que sea rápido.

Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y continúo caminando.

Ambos se alejaron de la fiesta sin ser notados, excepto por cierto pelinaranja que no les había quitado el ojo de encima.

Que hacia ese enano alejándose con "su" (recalcando mentalmente la palabra) adorada yukina?

Se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y decidió seguirlos, no es que no confiara en hiei (se detestaban, pero en el fondo sabia que el pequeñajo era buena persona) pero no le agradaba verlo cerca de yukina.

No era tonto, (N/a: almenos no del todo xD) se había dado cuenta hacia tiempo del mal humor que se ponía el koorime cuando se acercaba a ella, por no hablar de los comentarios extraños que hacían sus amigos sobre hiei y yukina (los cuales nunca llego a entender del todo).

Le invadieron los celos, y un profundo sentimiento de desconfianza se instalo en su cuerpo, seria posible que ese enano estuviera enamorado de "su" linda yukina?

**Continuara...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ok, ya se que el capitulo ha sido corto, pero mi inspiración no daba para mas_ _TOT... procurare no tardar mucho en actualizar, últimamente estoy un poco agobiada U.U..._

_Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo n.n, os garantizo que lo mejor esta por venir nn. Si, ya se que os lo he dejado en la parte mas interesante, pero eso le da mas emoción no n.nU? (lectores: ¬¬#)... este... jejeje... n.nUuuuuu -sonrisa nerviosa-_

_Mientras tanto, espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión (sino no actualizo! muajajaja!... ups! ¬.¬U... mi instinto maniaco volvió a la vida xP) y os repito que si alguien tiene una idea para el fic que me lo comunique nOn (las ideas nunca viene mal n.n)_

_**Contestación de reviews:**_

_**Ikari Minamino:** Bueno... se que te dije que el capitulo aun no estaba terminado, pero al final cambie de idea y he decidido publicarlo xP. Estate tranquila nn, cuando tenga un avance del cuarto capitulo te lo mando nn._

_Entonces... dices que te han quitado del puesto de delegada de tu clase O.O?... que malos ¬.¬Uuu... bueno, ellos se lo pierden (nn), ahora tendrás mas tiempo para escribir fanfics nOn!_

_Dices que ya te queda poco para empezar a publicar tus otros proyectos?_

_KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! estoy impaciente nOn! espero que aclares pronto tus dudas (desgraciadamente hace tiempo que no coincidimos en el msm U.U)..._

_Mmmm... que mas tenia que decirte O.o? (memoria de pez xD)... mmm... etto... Ah! si... (me acorde n.nU).. gracias por tus animos para el examen, aun no lo he hecho . Lo tengo este lunes a las 13:00 pm (encima me toca a la hora de comer TOT!)... mmm... que mas?... ah! me encanto el capitulo de "papa" n.n, aun no he tenido tiempo de enviarte un review (no me mates ñ.ñ) pero te lo enviare sin falta n.n_

_Creo que eso es todo n.n. Muchas gracias por comentar nOn!_

_**Hiei-chan:** Muchas gracias por volver a comentar n.n... y sip, he decidido hacerlo largo, creo que este fic puede dar para mucho nn. Espero que siga gustándote nOn._

_**Nino-san:** jejeje! de verdad que me divierto mucho leyendo tus reviews xDD! me encanta k.o n.n, aunque cualquier dia le va a dar un empacho de tantos manjares que se come xP. _

_Entonces dices que es posible que escribas un fic de yyh o.O? kawaiii n.n! te aseguro que lo leeré nn._

_Bueno, este capitulo no ha estado muy interesante (la verdad es que me salio un poco corto y aburrido T.T) pero procurare que el siguiente sea mejor ñ.ñU. _

_**Zori-naomi:** hola n.n! veo que al final te has decidido a continuar tu fic, no has tardado nada en actualizar... eso es bueno n.n (no como yo que me tardo siglos T.T). Aun no he tenido tiempo de leeré el segundo cap, pero lo haré sin falta en cuanto pueda nn. Mientras tanto, te deseo mucha suerte y que recibas muchos reviews nn... aunque tampoco debes preocuparte si no recibes muchos (ya se sabe que hay gente muy perezosa ¬.¬U). Por cierto, te aclaro que kurama no esta enamorado de yukina, sino de botan n.nU, pero lo que pasa es que la vio tan bonita que... bueno... (no hace falta que lo explique no ñ.ñU?). Gracias por tu comentario nOn._

_**R… E… V… I… E… W… S…**_

**Sonya-chan17**


	4. Una confesion, un beso

**Capítulo 4. **

**(Yukina POV) **

- Ay… dios mío… ha llegado el momento… ay… que miedo tengo… - llevaba un buen rato caminando con Hiei detrás mío. Debe estar un poco extrañado, le he pedido que nos alejáramos un poco de los demás pero esto ya es excesivo, nos estamos adentrando demasiado en el bosque, seguramente se estará preguntando que pasa. Pero es que… no me atrevo a girarme y decírselo!

– Cálmate Yukina, todo ira bien… – me dije a mi misma para intentar darme ánimos. Pero no me sirvió de nada, jamás en mi vida había estado tan nerviosa

– Tienes que ser valiente, aunque sea por una vez en tu vida! – me repetía mentalmente. Pero era mas sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Tenía la impresión de que al girarme y posar mi mirada en esos hermosos rubíes iba a desmayarme… tal vez haya cometido un error…

- No! ya es suficiente! Deja de andar hacia ningún sitio y dile lo que sientes de una vez! - Me armé de valor, detuve repentinamente mi marcha y me giré hacia Hiei. El también parecía nervioso, estaba sudando a mares... acaso habrá adivinado lo que voy a decirle?

- Hiei… - esto va bien… al menos he conseguido pronunciar su nombre – creo… - le dije dejando la frase a medias - …creo que ya ha llegado el momento que dejemos de fingir…

**(Narrador POV) **

Si, era definitivo, Yukina había descubierto que eran hermanos… cómo iba a mirarla a la cara a partir de ahora? qué iba a decirle? Que el hermano que tanto había buscado era un asesino?

**- **Y-yukina… y-yo... v-veras… p-puedo explicarlo… - le dijo Hiei con voz entrecortada.

Por favor… no quería que ella le rechazara, no podría soportar que ella le tuviera miedo o le detestara… no le importaba que pensaran los demás… pero su hermana no… por favor… su hermana no!

- No hay nada que explicar Hiei… - le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y con la vista clavada en el suelo debido a sus nervios – yo… ya lo sabia desde hacia tiempo… - lo cual era cierto, hacia mucho que se había dado cuenta de lo que hiei sentía por ella.

- D-de verdad? – preguntó él muy sorprendido. Entonces era posible que Yukina supiera desde el principio que eran hermanos? Por que nunca se lo había mencionado? significaba eso que no le rechazaba?

- De verdad – respondió ella alzando sus ojos y mirándole directamente. Hiei no halló muestras de rechazo o desprecio en su mirada.

Una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió en su interior, pero estaba decidido a no hacerse ilusiones, así que haciendo acopio de valentía formuló la pregunta fatídica, la que lo aclararía todo – y… esto… que opinas? - le preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Jamás en su vida le había costado tanto pronunciar una frase.

- Pues… - comenzó a decir ella uniendo graciosamente sus deditos y removiendo el suelo con su pie en un gesto bastante infantil y tierno que confundió un poco a hiei, eran imaginaciones suyas o Yukina parecía tímida? - tu qué crees? – le preguntó empezando a sonrojarse – me hace… muy feliz – por fin, por fin lo había dicho…

- En serio? – se quedó de petrificado… de todas la posibles respuestas, esta era la que menos esperaba... había imaginado tantas veces la escena en la que él le revelaba a Yukina que eran hermanos y que ella terminaba odiándolo que ahora no podía ni si quiera considerar otra respuesta.

Seguro que había escuchado bien? se lo estaría imaginando?

– Estas segura de lo que acabas de decir? – dijo acercándose a ella y sujetándole los hombros con un poco de fuerza, necesitaba saber que no se había equivocado.

Yukina estaba un poco confundida, la expresión del rostro de Hiei había sido de total incredulidad al escuchar su confesión. Y ahora, estaba sujetándole los hombros y mirándola con una expresión anhelante en sus pulidas, parecía estar rogando interiormente que lo que ella había dicho fuera cierto.

Su expresión tan suplicante conmovió profundamente a la koorime, llenándola de un sentimiento cálido y agradable… dios... tanto había sufrido ese youkai durante toda su vida para no poder aceptar que alguien le quería?

Cerró los ojos… y por un momento, una triste imagen se formo en su mente…

**Imagen de yukina**

_Un pequeño youkai recostado en la rama de un árbol… por su aspecto, no debía tener mas de 5 años… estaba abrazándose a si mismo, intentando procurarse un poco de calor… era una noche muy fría… _

_Se fijo en la expresión del rostro del niño… _

_Soledad… _

_Miedo… _

_Tristeza… _

Ahogó un sollozo ante tan triste visión y sus ojos, aún cerrados, se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Yukina… - oyó que hiei pronunciaba su nombre con desesperación. La koorime abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

Ese mismo youkai, ese niño desamparado… era hiei… y ahora, su versión adulta se encontraba delante de ella, rogándole con su mirada que ella le correspondiera… esbozó una tierna sonrisa, totalmente dirigida a aquel ser que tanto amaba. Nunca más tendría que estar solo.

- Claro que es cierto Hiei – le respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos y con una dulzura que le llegó al alma.

Era cierto… su hermana no le rechazaba… incluso le había sonreído… estaría soñando todavía?... si así era… rogaba a los dioses por no despertarse jamás.

Yukina observó al youkai. Hiei todavía la tenia sujeta por los hombros y aun parecía dudar un poco de sus palabras. Decidió acabar de una vez con todos sus temores. Así que, aprovechando un poco la posición en la que estaban, se aproximó más a él y lo abrazó. Rodeó delicadamente su cintura con ambos brazos y entrelazo sus pequeñas manos en la espalda del youkai, propinándole un abrazo lleno de amor y de ternura.

Pero por si todavía le quedaba alguna duda, Yukina dijo lo siguiente…

- Te quiero Hiei – pronunció refugiando su ruborizado rostro en el cálido pecho del Jaganshi.

El koorime se quedó de piedra al oír sus palabras… no podía reaccionar…

Yukina le estaba abrazando… y le había dicho que le quería… a pesar de ser un asesino, de ser malvado, de haberla engañado… a pesar de la sangre de miles youkais que manchaban sus manos… a pesar de todo… su hermana había dicho que le quería…

Se asustó ante la enorme avalancha de sentimientos que le embargaron de repente, tuvo miedo… se sintió como si hubiera estado al borde de un precipicio durante toda su vida, y ahora un ángel le tendiera su mano para no caer…

Y el… le cogió la mano…

- Yo también te quiero Yukina – dijo Hiei correspondiendo su abrazo y sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

Estuvieron mucho rato así, y luego se separaron lentamente. Yukina estaba un poco avergonzada por su atrevimiento, le había abrazado sin permiso, pero él le había correspondido, había dicho que también la amaba…

Le dedicó una sonrisa, llena de amor y de cariño… y él... se la devolvió, dejándola completamente fascinada. Nunca había visto a Hiei sonreír de esa manera… sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo, ninguna muestra cinismo… era increíble… era una sonrisa genuina, muy distinta a aquella ligera curva en sus labios que surgía cada vez que algo le hacia gracia e intentaba disimularlo… esta era muy diferente…

Mientras todo esto ocurría, cierto pelinaranja que llevaba un rato espiándoles, sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Sin duda, acababa de asistir a una declaración de enamorados. Pero este hecho en sí no seria muy importante para él, sino fuera por que uno de los miembros de dicha pareja era Yukina… su hermosa yukina… la koorime de la que estaba enamorado desde hacia años…

Y ahora ella…ahora ella… se había declarado a Hiei… a Hiei!

No hay palabras para expresar el profundo dolor que le embargó, era como si mil agujas se le clavaran en lo mas profundo su alma… pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo… Yukina parecía feliz… nunca la había visto sonreír tanto…

Y ese enano…

Por un momento la furia le recorrió las venas, pero se obligó a calmarse… no era culpa suya, hiei no lo había hecho para dañarle… si no había conseguido conquistar a Yukina a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no podía culparle a él…

Ella se había enamorado de otro, de alguien que también la quería… tenia que aceptarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía no iba a interponerse… renunciaría a ella con tal de que fuera feliz…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro… joder… como dolía no sentirse correspondido… pero tenia que resignarse…

Se notaba a la legua que esos dos se amaban, solo hacia falta observarlos… el aura de cariño y amor que inundaba el claro del bosque donde ellos estaban era tan palpable que casi podía sentirla deslizarse entre sus dedos… si, no había ninguna duda….

Decidió marcharse de ahí, no quería observar más, no era tan masoquista. Ya tendría una charla mas tarde con ese pequeñajo… no pensaba pelear con él, pero… si se atrevía a romperle el corazón a Yukina… le mataría sin dudarlo…

Iba a alejarse del lugar cuando un repentino movimiento le detuvo, haciendo que dirigiera su mirada de nuevo hacia la pareja.

Yukina, que había estado observando la sonrisa de Hiei maravillada, se estaba acercando al rostro de este…

- Vamos, hazlo Yukina! – pensaba esta. Ahora que Hiei le había dicho que la amaba no tenia por que avergonzarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Que esta hac…? – el koorime no pudo terminar su pregunta.

Yukina le estaba besando…

**Continuara… **

* * *

_Waaaaaaa… la verdad es que me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo T.T… tengo la sensación de haber cometido un delito xDDD! _

_Os dais cuenta que este es el primer fic en el que Yukina y hiei se besan O.O!… eso si, hiei no lo hizo voluntariamente xDD (desde cuando yukina es tan lanzada?... jeje… desde que yo comencé a escribir xP) y yukina… bueno, ella desconoce el parentesco que tienen… mmm… que pasara cuando se entere?... jejeje… tendréis que seguir leyendo para saberlo xP (que cruel soy nwn). _

_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, dejadme comentarios por favor, así actualizaré mas rápido. Aunque os aviso que tal vez tarde en actualizar… este lunes empiezo las clases y este año me han tocado unos profesores horribles TTOTT… pero H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E-S! TTOTT! Como voy a sufrir este año… TTOTT_

_Eso si, os aviso de que no os vais a librar de mi tan fácilmente XDD! Seguiré escribiendo y leyendo, aunque puede que me tarde mas n.nUuu… _

_Bueno, aquí dejo las contestaciones a mis lindos reviews nn! _

_**Kitty-kitsune-chan**: uuaaaahhh… me da pereza escribirte la contestación ahora xD… ya te llamare por teléfono y te diré mi opinión xP… (es que soy mas perezosa xDDD!) _

_**Illyara**: bueno… primero de todo quiero darte las gracias por ser una de mis lectoras más asiduas y dejarme comentarios en todas mis historias, me has animado mucho para que siga escribiendo nn, si algún día escribes un fic (que por cierto podrías hacerlo) ten por seguro que te leeré y te dejare comentario nn… _

_Ok… por donde iba? Ah! Si… n.nUUuu… jejeje… lamento comunicártelo pero este fic no es yaoi y si, kuramita esta enamorado de Botan ñ.ñUuu… la verdad es que en este fic kurama no tendrá mucha relevancia ñ.ñUuuu… la historia se centrara en yukina y hiei ñ.ñUuu… aunque eso si, te garantizo que lo que viene valdrá la pena nn… espero que sigas leyendo, mas adelante escribiré mas fics de kuramaxhiei, pero de momento tendrás que conformarte con el de "misión imposible"… n.nUuu… _

_Muchos besos y gracias por comentar nn! _

_**Ikari Minamino**: si nn, la verdad es que a mi también me gustaría que hiei fuera mi hermanito O¬O… tal vez no podría hacerle nada (por las cosas esas del incesto y todo lo demas ¬.¬Uuu) pero aun asi nwn… los hermanitos pueden dormir juntos no O¬O? y pueden bañarse juntos verdad O¬O? y yo puedo resbalarme mientras nos estamos bañando y caerme encima de él y luego… O¬O… - imágenes no aptas para menores de 9999999999 años – _

_Jeje… ay! Ya me has metido ideas en la cabeza U.U… seguro que mañana me levantare con la cabeza pegada a la almohada de tanto babear ¬/¬U (que quede claro que yo "nunca" babeo la cama, pero soñando con Hiei… nunca se sabe nwn) _

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo nn, muchas gracias por comentar y espero que coincidamos en el msm nn. Besitos nn. _

_**Nino-san:** Jejejeje XDDD! Estuvo muy gracioso tu review nOn! Mira que ponerte a leerle a ko el cuento de la caperucita roja XDDD! De verdad que tienes mucha imaginación nn… _

_Vale, como puedes ver en este capitulo yukina no resulta ser "tan" inocente y a kuwabobo (se entiende no? xP) ya le ha caido el balde xDD! Jeje… pobrecito… la verdad me dio lastima escribir el trocito en el que el lloraba (es que soy tan sensible xP). _

_Bueno, espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones y vuelvas descansadita y feliz para que sigas escribiendo xP! Ya me contaras que tal te fue el viaje nOn! _

_**R… E… V… I… E… W… S… **_

**Sonya-chan17**


	5. El lado oculto de Yukina

**Capitulo 5**

**(Narradora POV) **

Un enorme escalofrío lo sacudió con violencia de la cabeza a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se quedo completamente rígido. No podía estar pasándole esto, sin duda su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

¡¡NO ERA POSIBLE QUE SU HERMANA LE ESTUVIERA BESANDO!!

Empezaron a temblarle las manos e inconscientemente apretó los hombros de la koorime con fuerza, estaba aterrorizado. No es que le importara la cercanía de su Yukina, solo Kami sabia el tiempo que llevaba deseando que su hermana le aceptara. Pero esto no se lo había esperado. Le estaba besando… le estaba besando!

LE ESTABA BE-SAN-DO!!! Y EN LA BOCA!!!!

Que tenia que hacer?

La empujaba? Se quedaba quieto? Le devolvía el beso?

No!! Eso no!! Era su hermana!!

En ese momento la mente de Hiei era un hervidero de preguntas...

Porque le estaba besando Yukina??

Era una especie de saludo entre hermanos?? Quizás una muestra de amor fraterno??

Pero… los hermanos se besaban en los labios??

El deforme besaba a su hermana Shizuru en los labios??

No, eso era imposible.

Entonces…

¿¿¡¡PORQUE LE ESTABA BESANDO YUKINA!!??

Decidió esperar a que el beso terminara para preguntárselo, pero este seguía… y seguía… …y Hiei estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Mientras tanto la koorime, ajena al estado mental del youkai, estaba disfrutando mucho con el beso, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero no le importaba, lo único que sentía ahora era el dulce tacto de los labios de "SU"( porque por fin podía decirle "su") youkai

(N/a: me parece que Yukina en el fondo tiene una pequeña vena Kuwabara ñ.ñU).

Hacia tanto que lo había deseado! Y lo mejor de todo es que Hiei no la estaba rechazando! El también la quería!! La aceptaba!! LA ACEPTABA!!

Tenia ganas de gritárselo a todo el mundo, que todo el ningenkai se enterara de que ella, Yukina, estaba enamorada de Hiei Jaganshi y que este la quería… La quería!!

Realmente no cabía en si de felicidad.

Tal era su entusiasmo que no se dio cuenta de que cada vez acortaba más las distancias, de que cada vez sus cuerpos estaban más pegados. Toda su la vergüenza parecía haberse evaporado.

Fue entonces cuando la asalto una idea, una idea que vino acompañada de muchas otras… y de pensamientos por así decirlo…atrevidos…

Yukina se ruborizo hasta la raíz del pelo. Kiaaaaa!! No podía hacer eso!! Era demasiado atrevido, que pensarían de ella?

…Pero por otra parte… a quien le importaba?

Desde luego Hiei no parecía estar quejándose, podía notar perfectamente como le estaba apretando los hombros, quien habría pensado que Hiei podía ser tan apasionado?

Además, quien les estaba viendo? Y si la veían, que iban a decirle? No era acaso su novio??

Pues al diablo con todo!!

Hasta ese momento Hiei había procurado permanecer quieto, si por el fuera haría rato que se habría separado, pero su pequeña hermanita le había agarrado por el cogote y no podía romper el contacto de sus labios. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para estarse tranquilo (y para no desmayarse), sabía perfectamente que en ese momento estaba demasiado alterado y si empujaba a Yukina para apartarla de él podía lastimarla y eso era lo último que quería.

Solo tenia que permanecer quieto, estarse quietecito y esperar…

Y esperar… y esperar…

Joder… menudos pulmones tenia su hermana…

Un momento!!… que era eso??... u… u-n… Una lengua??!!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

(N/a: Ahora ya sabemos lo que quería hacer Yukina XD!!)

Toda su anterior determinación se vino abajo cuando noto como, en efecto, la lengua de su hermana (porque fijo que de otra persona no era), empezaba a acariciar sus labios de manera afectuosa y pedía permiso para entrar en su boca. El pánico inundo sus sentidos y por fin pudo reaccionar.

Agarro con fuerza a Yukina de los hombros y la separo de el bruscamente.

- Q-que p-pasa…? - balbuceo torpemente la koorime al verse apartada de manera tan brusca, pero su pregunta quedo olvidada al fijarse en el semblante del youkai - Hiei! Te encuentras bien?? – pregunto asustada al ver su cara.

La expresión de Hiei era digna de verse, parecía como si un arco iris se hubiese instalado en su rostro. De frente hacia arriba estaba azul, de nariz hacia abajo verde, las mejillas completamente rojas, y el todo lo demás estaba de color amarillo. (N/a: Jejeje, Quiero una foto!! XD)

- Respóndeme Hiei!! – exclamó la koorime completamente aterrada, si algo le pasaba a Hiei… no, no quería ni pensarlo.

- Y-yukina… - murmuró Hiei antes de desmayarse.

Y casi al mismo tiempo que se desmayo Hiei, también lo hizo cierto pelinaranja que había estado espiando entre los matorrales.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

No quería abrir los ojos… le dolía mucho la cabeza… se sentía como si un millón de youkais lo hubieran apaleado.

- Hiei! HIEI!!! – escucho como le llamaba una voz... una voz vagamente familiar... - Hiei despierta por favor!! - un momento, el conocía esa voz… era la voz de Yukina!!

Una oleada de pánico despejo su mente de inmediato. Yukina estaba sufriendo!! Tenia que ayudarla!!!

Abrió los ojos a la velocidad del rayo y rápidamente dirigió su mano derecha hacia la funda de su katana preparado para enfrentarse a quien fuera y proteger a Yukina, pero quedo sorprendido al no ver a ningún youkai en el claro y a su hermana inclinada sobre él.

La koorime tenía los ojos cerrados e inundados de lágrimas, tenia ambas manos apoyadas en su torso y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura azul. A Hiei le llevo un rato comprender que le estaba trasmitiendo energía.

Hiei soltó un suspiro de alivio. Su hermana no había corrido ningún peligro, pero… entonces porque lloraba??

- Porque lloras Yukina? – pregunto Hiei todavía tumbado.

Yukina se sobresalto al oír su voz y abrió los ojos de inmediato fijando su rojiza mirada en el rostro del youkai.

- HIEI!!! – la koorime se arrojo a sus brazos. Estaba temblando como una hoja – ESTAS VIVO HIEI!! – la pequeña youkai empezó a llorar con mas fuerza. Había pasado mucho miedo. Casi había creído morir al ver como Hiei se desmayaba y se golpeaba la cabeza aparatosamente con una roca sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. La herida en si no era muy grave, pero había sangrado mucho. Por un momento le había dado por muerto. – BUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! – sus llantos se hicieron mas potentes mientras apretaba mas al youkai en su abrazo.

- N-no.. no p-puedo respirar Y-yukina – logro decir el semiasfixiado youkai que ya estaba adquiriendo un tono azul.

- Ah!! Perdona!! Lo siento – la koorime le soltó de inmediato con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas.

- C-cof, cof… porque llorabas?? Me has asustado – gruñó con reproche.

Yukina lo miro boquiabierta y por un momento le entraron ganas de despellejarle vivo..

QUE LE HABIA ASUSTADO!!!!

Y ELLA QUE???

¡¡¡¡¡SI HABIA ESTADO A PUNTO DE MORIRSE DEL SUSTO!!!!!

- Que es lo que ha pasado? - pregunto el Koorime mientras se incorporaba pesadamente, todo le daba vueltas.

- Te desmayaste…– le explico la koorime dejando a un lado su enojo y mostrando signos de preocupación, todavía no se le pasaba el miedo.

- Que me he desmayado? Que tonterías dices? (N/a: ese vocabulario Hiei U…)

Por quien le había tomado? El era Hiei Jaganshi, uno de los demonios más poderosos de los tres mundos, no era una de esas estupidas mujeres que andaban desmayándose a cada rato.

- Es cierto!! – le replico koorime con lagrimas en los ojos - y te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca…

Hiei se llevo una mano a la cabeza y vio que tenia sangre en esta. Era cierto. Se había desmayado. Pero porque?

Yukina vio noto su gesto de confusión, la muda pregunta en su rostro, y se asusto muchísimo – No te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado?? – le pregunto con temor.

No, no podía sucederle esto!! Acaso Hiei lo había olvidado todo??

La difícil confesión, el tierno abrazo, su primer beso….

El "te quiero"…

Lo había olvidado??

- No se… - respondió Hiei llevándose una mano a las sien.

- Intenta recordar Hiei – le rogó la koorime angustiada.

El youkai vio el rostro afligido de la koorime y decidió hacerle caso pese a su dolor de cabeza.

Haber… su hermana le había pedido un momento para hablar a solas, vale, hasta ahí todo bien… habían caminado por el bosque hasta llegar al claro donde se hallaban ahora mismo, ok, todo perfecto… luego, luego… su hermana le había dicho que conocía la verdad!!

Hiei empalideció de repente.

- Te encuentras bien Hiei? – le pregunto la koorime al ver su rostro pálido. Pero el koorime no le presto atención, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Las imágenes se sucedían rápidamente y a Hiei le costaba ordenarlas.

Luego, luego… el miedo al rechazo…

Noto como el corazón se le encogía en el pecho; se había desmayado porque su hermana le había repudiado?

Sintió deseos de salir corriendo. No quería recordarlo, no podría soportar el rechazo.

- Hiei!! – la koorime le agarro del brazo al ver que retrocedía hacia los árboles.

Estaba asustada por su comportamiento, no tenia ningún reparo en que Hiei quisiera estar un momento a solas para aclarar su mente (conociéndole, no le extrañaba que tantas emociones juntas le hubieran hecho desmayarse) pero no iba a permitir que se marchase sabiendo que aun estaba herido y si para ello tenia que congelarle lo haría. Bien sabía Inari que no era la primera vez que congelaba a alguien.

De modo que le sujeto con más fuerza y lo obligo a encararla, quería ver sus ojos y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero el koorime tenía los ojos cerrados.

No quería verla, no podría soportar ver el desprecio en su mirada

– Mírame a la cara Hiei – le ordeno la koorime con tono firme, el tono mas firme que le había escuchado pronunciar jamás, casi no parecía ser su voz.

Puede que fuera el tono antinatural de la koorime lo que lo llevo a abrir los ojos o quizá que ya no le importaba nada, pero el casi es que Hiei obedeció y se obligo a mirarla.

Y lo que vio le dejo anonadado.

Jamás había podido fijarse tan bien en ella, lo máximo que había podido hacer era acecharla mientras se escondía entre los árboles o mirarla de reojo cuando creía que nadie le observaba.

Nunca había podido observarla tan de cerca; y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas…

Se había fijado con anterioridad en que ambos tenían la misma estatura y la misma complexión delgada mientras se escondía entre los árboles. Había observado, gracias a miradas furtivas, que sus rasgos faciales eran parecidos, aunque los de su hermana eran ligeramente más suaves, más delicados, más bellos.

Se había dado cuenta de que todo en ella era delicado, su rostro, su voz… todo en ella era pureza, no había lugar para malos sentimientos.

No había maldad, no había odio, solo había bondad, solo inocencia, una inocencia que se había jurado proteger… porque ella no podía hacerlo sola.

Porque ella seria incapaz de dañar a nadie, del mismo modo que había sido incapaz de odiar a aquellos que la tuvieron encerrada durante tantos años.

Porque ella era frágil. Era como una frágil muñeca de cristal que debía ser cuidada para evitar que se rompiera, y Hiei se había prometido protegerla de todo aquello que pudiera herirla aun a costa de su vida.

Pero no fue fragilidad ni delicadeza lo que vio cuando sus miradas se cruzaron…

Lo que vio fue fuego… y hielo… un reflejo de él mismo.

Pudo ver, en un instante de percepción clara y libre de todo afecto fraterno, que bajo la dulce voz y los bondadosos ojos de Yukina había una fina hoja de frió, templado, ardiente e irrompible acero, y comprendió asimismo, que bajo la esa inocente apariencia de había una mujer que había sufrido, había odiado y había tenido que luchar para sobrevivir en algún momento de su existencia… comprendió que en el fondo, ella también era una niña prohibida… y que estaría dispuesta a matar para proteger a las personas que amaba…

- Hiei!! – la voz de Yukina le saco de sus pensamientos.

- Que? – pregunto un poco aturdido y recordando donde se encontraba.

- Recuerdas lo que ha pasado aquí hace un momento?

- Eee… - el koorime vacilo, todavía confuso por las cosas que había descubierto. Tendría que sentarse a meditar mas tarde para ordenar todo el lío que había en su cabeza, pero ahora tenia que concentrase en hacer memoria…

El miedo al rechazo… la aceptación… el tierno abrazo… "te quiero mucho Hiei"… y luego todo negro…

(N/a: su mente ha bloqueado el recuerdo del beso xD! Que mala soy… xP…)

- Si… - respondió Hiei con una sonrisa, una sonrisa calida y dirigida exclusivamente a su adorada hermana.

- De verdad? – el rostro de la koorime se ilumino de alegría y un pequeño rubor se instalo en sus mejillas. Menos mal, Hiei no había perdido la memoria. A partir de ahora tendría que ser un poco más cautelosa y contener un poco sus emociones, tenia que dejar que Hiei se acostumbrara a sus muestras de cariño - Me alegro mucho – dijo con sinceridad.

- Yo también – pronuncio el koorime con voz suave.

Se alegraba mucho no haber olvidado lo que había pasado, iba a conservar esos recuerdos como si fueran un tesoro, pues representaban uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

- Deberíamos volver no? – comento la koorime, se habían alejado hacia mucho rato y no quería preocupar a los demás – además… - asió delicadamente la mano de Hiei mientras se ruborizaba – tenemos que darles la noticia a los demás verdad?

- Eeeeee… - el koorime se quedo de una pieza.

Entonces su hermana lo había averiguado por su cuenta? El pensaba que algún bocazas (Botan/Yusuke) se lo habría dicho. Entonces Yukina no tenia ni idea de que todos los demás ya sabían que el era su hermano perdido… eeeehhh… mejor no se lo decía… (N/a: Hiei cobarde xP)

- Claro… - le respondió Hiei sudando la gota gorda.

- Vamos entonces!! – exclamo alegremente la koorime mientras tiraba de Hiei y le obligaba a andar, todo su entusiasmo había vuelto de nuevo.

Todo le había salido a pedir de boca. Se había declarado a Hiei, este le había correspondido, se habían abrazado, se habían besado… ahora solo quedaba el toque final, anunciarles a todos que Hiei y ella eran novios.

- Eeee… vale – acepto el koorime mientras seguía a su hermana y salían del claro en dirección a la fiesta (curiosamente su Yukina caminaba muy deprisa).

Mientras caminaban se fijo en que su hermana todavía no le había soltado la mano y se sintió un poco incomodo. No es que le molestara su muestra de cariño, (además, no era algo tan raro que los hermanos fueran cogidos de la mano) pero el no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de la gente y se sentía bastante nervioso y cohibido (le estaban sudando las manos), le iba a costar acostumbrase a tales muestras de afecto.

La koorime caminaba feliz a su lado. Sentía que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, que la vida merecía la pena después de todo.

Nunca se había alegrado tanto de seguir viva, a partir de ahora podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, no importaba cuanto hubiera sufrido en el pasado, a partir de ahora iba a mirar hacia el futuro, un futuro que se le presentaba lleno de felicidad.

La koorime sonrió ampliamente.

Noviazgo, matrimonio, hijos, una familia…

Una familia…

Tendría la familia que siempre había deseado, la familia que aquellas malvadas koorime le habían negado al asesinar a su hermano y empujar a su madre al suicidio.

Dentro de poco ella crearía su propia familia, y lo mejor de todo, es que iba a compartirlo con el hombre al que amaba… se sentía feliz porque no habían logrado vencerla después de todo, no se había convertido en una de ellas…

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Los alborotos de la fiesta sacudieron los oídos de ambos hermanos cuando entraron al jardín, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Llegaron justo cuando todos estaban brindando por la felicidad del futuro matrimonio y su futura noche de bodas (esto ultimo lo dijo Yusuke y se gano un coscorrón de Keiko) pero el brindis se detuvo a medias cuando todos vieron llegar a la "pareja" y se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban cogidos de las manos. Se formo un gran silencio en el jardín y todos los ojos se posaron en ellos.

Hiei se removió incomodo no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Por su parte Yukina estaba muy contenta, había llegado el gran momento…

- Tenemos algo que anunciaros… - comenzó a decir la koorime acaparando todas las miradas.

Estaba tan ilusionada, había pensado en darle suspense al momento, pero que diablos!!

Lo soltó todo de golpe:

– HIEI Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!!! – exclamo en voz alta justo en el momento en que cierto pelinaranja también hacia acto de presencia en el jardín.

**Continuara… **

* * *

_Que decis n0n?? os ha gustado el capitulo?? No me negareis que es intenso xDDD! _

_Por cierto, quería deciros que siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto pero la inspiración no estaba de mi parte y el instituto y los deberes tampoco ayudan mucho. _

_Pero para recompensaros he hecho este capitulo mucho mas largo y con mucha mas emoción xDD. No os quejareis no?_

_Procurare tardar menos en publicar el siguiente capitulo aunque no puedo prometer nada. _

_Por falta de tiempo no contestare a los reviews, pero quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me han dado su opinión nn. Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo. Reviews porfi!!!_

**_R… E… V… I… E… W… S… _**

**Sonya-chan17**


End file.
